Never Had A Practice Like This
"Never Had A Practice Like This" is the tenth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 57th episode overall. Plot The basketball finally starts back up as the team endure a week of matches from the other teams. I think it's time to make men out of them. Transcript Following on from Dead Sunsets! LeBron bursts into the gym with his foot first. LeBron: Boom, team. The gym is empty but cardboard cut-outs of the team and a tape-recorder. SpongeBob (tape): Hi, coach. Unfortantly, due to the time zone. We're all trying to celebrate... SpongeBob on the tape is scrambling a piece of paper. SpongeBob (tape): Squidward's birthday! Squidward (in the background of the recording of the tape): Hey, it's later... SpongeBob (tape): See ya! The tape ends as the team are actually on the hill of "Girl's Night Out". They have just heard the end of the tape as they all high five each other. SpongeBob: And you wanted me to say that we were all going to KFC. Patrick: Wait, you never said that we were going to KFC. SpongeBob: No, we did go to KFC. Kelpy Food Chum. Patrick: Oh yeah. That was noice. Ruby: Come on guys, we probably need to go back to LeBron... Otherwise, he's going to get the cops on us. They agree with her as they meet up with coach who looks peeved at his teammates. LeBron: Sit. Down. Chairs have been placed for all the team members, an orchestra has been placed in the gym. SpongeBob: Oh god, here we go again. Ruby: What? SpongeBob: We've used this orchestra before when we went to New York to meet David Fisher. A parody of Aladdin's 'Never Had A Friend Like Me' plays up. Against the song is a training montage LeBron: Well, Kobe Byrant had 5 rebounds. Lamar has a Kardashian. But team. You're in luck 'cause up my sleeves, I have got a muscle brand that never fails. You got some power in your corner, some heavy weapons in my camp, you got some throw, catch, bounce and follow. See all you gotta do is throw that ball, And I'll say.... Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, what will your menu be? Let me take your marks on, I'll jot it down, You ain't never had a coach like me Matches are your Krusty Krab, and I'm your Krabby Patty! Come on, whisper what I can do, you ain't never had a coach like me! Shoot some balls into column "A", try hitting column "B". I'm always in the mood to help you dudes, you ain't never had a coach like me! SpongeBob: This is as worse as I imagined. That is just killing what is better about the movie's best song and a dead person who deserved better than this. Ruby (after waking up from sleeping): Sorry, yeah. What's next? 'Be Prepared' or 'I Can't Wait To Be King'? Larry: I place $20 on Be Prepared. Patrick: Shh... he's getting onto the next verse. LeBron (cont.): So doncha sit there slack jawed, half asleep, I'm here to answer all your basketball prayers, I'm certified, you got a coach for your affairs! I had a powerful urge to help you out, So what do you wish for me to do? I really wanna know, You got a list that's an interstate long, no doubt. Well, all you gotta do is call me now - and Bulldogs, have some practice or tow or three. I'm on the job, you big idiots. You ain't never had a coach, never had a coach, You ain't never had a coach like me, You ain't never had a coach like me, hah! He then holds a applause sign above himself and gets a metal can and a basketball thrown at him. THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT FIRST MATCH DATE: January 20th, 2016 - Daisy Town Dandelions vs Bikini Bottom Bulldogs RESULT: WON LeBron is in a cast after being thrown a can and a ball. Larry: These assholes again? We've lost against them twice. LeBron: Wrong, that's one against a one win. Larry: And we're doing 100 points above them, they are 49. And drunk. Player: Ahh, come on! Larry gets thrown with a ball and LeBron laughs. THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT SECOND MATCH DATE: January 23rd, 2016 - Sperm Whales vs Bikini Bottom Bulldogs RESULT: TIE Pearl: Woo hoo! Go on Sperm Whales. Auidence Guy: They're still crap. Pearl: What? They're the best team in the world! Auidence Guy: They haven't been good since 2013. I used to love them! Pearl: You take that back! They fight until they blow up the gym as the final shot is put through, with the score being 78-78. Larry: Stupid people, blowing up this gym. They have just rebuilt this for the second damn time. Janitor: Tell me about it. THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT THIRD MATCH DATE: January 26th, 2015 -Boss-Town Bonecrushers vs Bikini Bottom Bulldogs RESULT: Do you have to know? LOST. CARD: THE NEXT MATCH. THE POBA 2K16 TOURNAMENT FOURTH MATCH DATE: January 29th, 2015 -Bikini Bottom Bulldogs vs The Ghastly Operators RESULT: WON {Forfiet because the coach is dead.} Ruby: That was a waste of two matches. First, we lose and then, of course. The COACH IS DEAD. LeBron: Well, I'm sorry, but next time will be not out of revenge. Patrick: You've never had a match like this! SpongeBob: Of course. He slaps himself.